Harry Potter Alternate Ending
by VampWriter15
Summary: Here is an aternate ending for the seventh Harry Potter book: Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Let me just say this: You will never expect what is going to happen in this, in my opinion, riveting conclusion to the series. Enjoy!


_Harry Potter Alternate Ending_

The sky was painted in an array of colors. Harry walked briskly towards Voldemort, his dark hair being wisped back by the coming breezes. He took his cloak in hand and revealed Draco's wand. His hand quickly grasped the handle and he whipped it out in a swift motion, pointing it at Voldemort's chest.

"Foolish you are, Potter!" his hiss echoed through the air. Lord Voldemort whipped his wand out and kept it steady at his side, raising it slowly in intervals.

"Not as much of a fool as you," Harry replied. "You are not fit to have any magic! You should be stripped of it _immediately_!"

Voldemort inhaled slowly, scenting the spring winds.

"This will be the last night you ever see…."  
"Your last night as well, Voldemort."  
His pearly face reflected off of the rising moon and his livid scarlet eyes became markers in the coming darkness. Ron was grasping Hermione's shoulders firmly, attempting to hold her back from absentmindedly entering the duel.

Hermione watched them closely, examining their every move.  
Harry inhaled slowly, deeply.  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed, focusing on Harry's stiff body.

"_Avada Kedavra_"  
"_Expecto Patronum_!"  
A large, silvery-white stag protruded from the end of the wand and rushed toward Voldemort. His bright jet of green light cam straight for the head of the Patronus, but it traveled directly through it and the animal pushed the frail form of Voldemort away, causing him to be blasted into the skies above.

Harry and everyone else surrounding him gazed in awe at the event, stunned that his Patronus had become so powerful that it could become solid.

"Harry, look out!" a deep, rumbling voice shouted from behind him. He turned and saw nothing but the still active curse.

Fumbling along the way, Hagrid hurried towards Harry and jumped in front of him, mere moments before the curse would have struck him. Harry was knocked onto the floor of the destroyed Hall, and scurried away from Hagrid's motionless body.

Suddenly, a clawing noise was heard on the floor near them. A pale hand forced a dark-cloaked Voldemort up off of the ground. He stood fully erect and let out an evil cry at Harry.

"_Avada Ked_-" Voldemort was cut short at the sight of Harry drawing his wand again.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing throughout the heavens.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he saw the jet spiraling at him. The anger behind Harry's spell was so powerful that it blasted him nearly one-hundred feet away and into the great stone wall. Tom Riddle's body lay upon the ground- dead. Finally.

Ginny, in a fit of rage ran through the crowds and stood, wand grasped tightly in hand. She pointed it at the wall behind The Dark Lord's body and her eyes turned to near-slits.  
"_Reducto_!" she shouted. The next thing anybody in the castle saw was the massive wall collapsing on top of the body. Soon after this, Ginny returned to the Great Hall, only to find Ron, Hermione, Harry, George, Molly, and Arthur surrounding it, and grieving over Hagrid's body. Harry flailed his arms upon the body, soaking Hagrid's cloak with his tears. Molly hid her face inside Arthur's elbow; he held her close, tears also streaming down his face.

Ron's cheeks were nearly soaked and he knelt down next to Harry.  
"Its okay….." Ron assured him.  
"But it wasn't his time!" Harry objected.  
Ron rose and George wrapped his arm around him, then nodded.  
Ron nodded also.  
While the others left, Ron stayed and helped the sorrowed Harry to his feet.  
"If fate wished for it to happen, it's going to happen. One way or another..." He advised Harry. Harry lowered his head, but understood Ron's philosophy.  
"Come on," Ron said, his eyes watering, "we'll bury him in the morning."

No one person left Hogwarts that evening. They all either set up camp on the edge of the forest, or slept in one of the remaining dormitories.

At about 8 o'clock in the morning, an all-white carriage pulled by six winged horses arrived on the barren landscape. A small man gowned in long, white robes stepped out and stood in front of an extremely large, (especially to him) granite tomb, which lay next to Albus Dumbledore's.

Within the next ten minutes, all of the silver chairs had been occupied. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all made it absolutely clear that they were to sit in the first row; and they did.

Kingsley walked down the isle, lifting Hagrid's groomed body with his wand in front of him. When he had reached the tomb, he sat the body of the half-giant into the stone encasement very gently. Harry completely ignored the tiny man's ceremonial words and prayers; his eyes had been glued on the casket.

After the ceremony was completed, Hermione buried her bushy brown head onto Ron's shoulder and stained it with her tears; Ginny did the same.

Harry had declared him and Ron the pall bearers of the tomb's top and Harry nodded a single time: the signal. The tiny old wizard bowed them toward the top's location and Harry and Ron lifted it with all their might, though they felt weakened by their grief.

Subsequent to this, Ron and Harry returned to their seats, and the man declared the ceremony over. He also said that he would allow the closest people to Hagrid to place any remembrance items on his tomb.

Harry placed Hagrid's coat atop the granite first, followed by Ron, who lay down Hagrid's pink umbrella, and later Hermione and Ginny, who each placed a white rose against the umbrella.

The group of four retreated back down the isle, but Harry couldn't help looking at the newly placed coffin every few moments until they reached the castle, and the tomb had dissolved out of sight.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny retreated into the Gryffindor dormitories and st upon the scattered scarlet bed-cloths.  
"So, what's next?" Hermione asked, sniffling.  
"I suppose we go…….home." suggested Harry.  
"But, where's home?" Ron questioned.  
"Anywhere……," Harry began, feeling his scar. "We're free now."


End file.
